


Push and Pull

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Fingerfucking, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Slash, Spanking, Spitroast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



**Title:** Push and Pull  
 **Threesome/Moresome:** Albus/James/Scorpius/Teddy (in various combinations)  
 **Word Count:** 3250  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Contains (Highlight to view):** Incest, multiple partners, public sexual activities, voyeurism, frottage, handjobs, masturbation, oral, anal, sloppy seconds, comeplay, finger-fucking, pinch of spanking.  
 **Summary:** "Scorpius invited us back to his," James said. He pressed his lips to the corner of Teddy's mouth softly. Tenderly. "It'll be the four of us, Teddy. What do you think?"  
 **Notes:** Thank you to [](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sdk**](http://sdk.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=roozette)[**roozette**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=roozette). Written for [](http://hp-3somes.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**hp_3somes**](http://hp-3somes.dreamwidth.org/) Exchange. Original entry is [here](http://hp-3somes.livejournal.com/28113.html).

  
_If you obey all the rules, you miss all the fun._ ~Katharine Hepburn 

Teddy pulled away from Al, panting. Al's lips were swollen from their kisses and his shirt was open two extra buttons. Teddy could see the marks on his collarbone where Teddy had sucked at the pale skin. "We really shouldn't."

Al still had one hand on Teddy's shoulder and the other wrapped around his cock. He gave Teddy a firm stroke, the head pressed to his palm, the touch making him shiver.

"Why not?" Al said, leaning forward, his breath hot on Teddy's neck.

 _James_. Teddy's stomach tightened. He wrapped his hand around Al's wrist and stilled his hand.

"I can't, Al," he said, with regret. He really did want to—his cock certainly wanted him to—but it wouldn't be right. Al was with Scorpius and Teddy was with James, only that was a bit complicated, but he wouldn't think about that right now.

"Suit yourself," Al said, pulling his hand out of Teddy's pants. Teddy tried not to mourn the loss. "James won't mind though."

They both turned to look across the club. It was crowded but Teddy could clearly see Scorpius pressed up against the wall with one leg wrapped around James's waist and his hands on James's arse, pulling him closer.

"They look good together," Al said, resting his chin on Teddy's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist. He moved one hand up under Teddy's shirt, his palm warm on Teddy's stomach.

"Aren't you jealous?" Teddy asked. Scorpius and Al had been together for nearly a year now and he'd thought they were exclusive. Then again, whatever it was he had with James wasn't written in stone either.

"They're just having a bit of fun." Al's hand gripped Teddy's cock through his trousers again. "We should have fun, too."

Teddy's eyes were glued to James as he frotted against Scorpius wildly. Teddy knew he was close, he recognised the signs. The rocking rhythm of James's hips, a roll and a pause and a thrust. He'd seen it a thousand times himself.

"He's going to come," he whispered more to himself than to Al, but it was Al who groaned, pressing his cock against Teddy's arse and starting to rock against him. Al's cock was hot and hard and Teddy pushed his hips back without thinking—it just felt good.

Al stroked him and frotted against his arse and Teddy bit the inside of his lip as James stilled, Scorpius's hands in his hair. Teddy then took Al's hand and shoved it into his pants, his cock throbbing with need.

"Brilliant," Al said into Teddy's ear, taking him firmly in hand. Teddy was already close, and when James and Scorpius broke apart, James turned and met Teddy's eyes. Teddy came, his knees nearly buckling as he spurted helplessly into Al's hand.

The wicked smile on James's face was almost enough to make him hard all over again.

Al grunted, fingers digging into the flesh of Teddy's abdomen as he came against his arse. His head dropped to Teddy's shoulder as he caught his breath. Teddy watched as James—and Scorpius—made their way across the room.

James walked right up to him and snogged him, even as Al's hand was still in Teddy's pants coated in come.

"Scorpius invited us back to his," James said. He pressed his lips to the corner of Teddy's mouth softly. Tenderly. "It'll be the four of us, Teddy. What do you think?"

By now Al had moved away and was forehead to forehead with Scorpius, talking and touching each other in the same gentle, loving way that they always did.

Teddy looked from them back to James. "You're OK with this? In front of Al?"

"I'll have you and Scorpius to keep me busy." James gave a slight shrug.

Imagining James in a Teddy and Scorpius sandwich did the trick. "All right then."

James wrapped his arms around Teddy and snogged him enthusiastically.

"Perhaps you should save that for later," Al said, and Teddy and James broke apart. "Meet you at Scorpius's." Scorpius wrapped his arms around Al and they both disappeared with a pop.

"Ready?" James asked, wrapping his arms around Teddy's waist.

At Teddy's nod, they, too, Disapparated.

* * *

Scorpius pulled Al to him the moment they landed in the sitting room. "Is he big?"

Al nodded and licked his lips. "And thick, too."

"Fuck," Scorpius said. Not that he was going to complain about Al, who had a fabulous cock, but once and a while he craved something _more_.

Two pops of Apparation signaled the arrival of James and Teddy.

"Would anyone like a drink?" Scorpius asked, laughing to himself. He figured his mother would still want him to be the proper host even if the event he was hosting was an orgy.

Al was already pouring four shots of Firewhisky as soon as James and Teddy agreed. Al carried the first to Teddy and kissed him as he handed him the glass. Scorpius held his breath when Al gave the next to James, wondering whether he might kiss his brother, but no. They exchanged a look which Scorpius couldn't decipher. Before he had time to consider it further, Al handed Scorpius his drink.

"Bottoms up," Al said with a grin and tipped his shot back, swallowing it all at once. Scorpius took a sip, exhaling as the warm fluid burned down his throat.

"I think we have entirely too many clothes on," James said, setting his glass down on the table in front of the sofa.

"Take 'em off, then, Jamie," Al said, challenging him as he often did though usually it didn't have anything to do with getting naked.

Scorpius couldn't tear his eyes away as James stripped off. Professional Quidditch clearly kept him quite fit, and he was even better to look at than he had been at school, the few times Scorpius had caught sight of him wearing something more revealing than his robes.

When he got to his pants, James stopped. "Not about to keep going if you lot aren't even going to take off your boots."

"So impatient," Teddy said, pulling off his leather boots. He shrugged out of his shirt and revealed a small, crescent-shaped tattoo over his heart.

Scorpius felt the desperate urge to lick it.

Turning, Scorpius realised Al was watching him. With a quick nod, they both began to undress. Once his shirt was off, Scorpius felt rough, unfamiliar hands on his back.

"Gorgeous," Teddy said from behind him, while James moved in front.

"Let me get that for you," James said, pushing Scorpius's hands away from his trousers and unzipping them himself.

Al was sitting on the sofa only wearing his pants, and Scorpius bit his lower lip as he saw Al start rubbing his cock through the cotton. Scorpius knew him well enough to know he loved to watch—he got off on watching couples in the club practically every time they went out.

Scorpius looked down at James who was on his knees, helping him out of his shoes and trousers. Teddy's hands were still roaming over his back, occasionally moving lower and massaging his arse.

"Let's do away with these, shall we?" James said, fingers at Scorpius's waistband.

He nodded and James tugged his pants down while Teddy began planting kisses on his neck and shoulders.

"Can't wait to fuck you," Teddy said as he gripped Scorpius's now bare arse and spread his cheeks.

James wrapped his hand around Scorpius's cock and licked the head before sucking it into his mouth. Scorpius's hands went to James's hair, so similar in color to his brother's and yet the texture was softer and it was less unruly than Al's.

"Oh," he gasped when he felt what must have been Teddy's tongue press against his hole. It was extraordinary to have both Teddy and James on their knees pleasuring him while Al, his boyfriend, was sitting and watching. Al had pushed his pants down and was openly stroking himself.

Scorpius squeezed his eyes shut when he felt a finger slip inside him, then a second. He bucked forward into James's mouth, but James gripped his hips to steady him.

"None of that now, Scorpius," Teddy said, moving his two fingers inside his arse. "Don't come yet, not until I'm inside you."

It was impossible to keep from thrusting back onto Teddy's fingers; he wanted more.

" _Please_ ," Scorpius said in what he knew was a needy whine but he couldn't help it. He needed something in him. Something like Teddy's cock.

James pulled his mouth away from Scorpius' cock but continued stroking him. "Is it all right if we fuck him, Al?"

"Not up to me," Al said, eyes not on James but on Scorpius. "You should ask him."

Teddy kept fucking Scorpius's arse with his fingers, rubbing over that spot that made him see stars. "Can we fuck you, Scorpius? First me, then James, then Al?"

"Oh, fuck yeah," Scorpius said, a burst of precome dribbling out of his cock. James leaned forward and licked it up.

* * *

Al watched Scorpius's face as Teddy pressed his cock to his hole. He'd been right, Teddy was big and thick and maybe next time—if there was a next time—he'd want to suck that cock until he came. For now, though, he had other ideas.

Scorpius's jaw fell open, his arms trembled to keep him upright. Teddy's fingertips dug into Scorpius's hips as he eased his way inside.

James looked over at Al as he gripped the base of his cock with one hand and pulled Scorpius's hair with the other, tipping his head up to feed him his cock.

Al loved the way Scorpius looked on his knees, greedy and eager, one cock in his arse and one in his mouth. He made the most delicious keening, whimpering sounds as Teddy finally started to move, smoothly sliding out and then shoving back in, driving Scorpius onto James's cock.

Rolling his balls in his hand, Al reached lower and just teased his hole. He'd get his turn soon enough but he planned to bring himself to the edge more than once before finally tipping over.

"Look at how he takes it, Jamie," Teddy said, thrusting in. "He loves it, loves a fat cock in his arse."

"Suck him off, Jamie," Al said, his voice hoarse with lust. "Make him come."

Shooting Al a look with narrowed eyes, James nevertheless pulled away from Scorpius's mouth and slithered beneath him to take his cock into his mouth.

"Oh, oh, ooooh," Scorpius cried out, fucking James's mouth and coming before he'd managed three thrusts.

Teddy got up on his feet for better leverage and rammed his cock into Scorpius's arse over and over before crying out, head thrown back, hair the colour of a tangerine the moment he lost control.

Gingerly slipping out, Teddy lay down on the floor with his head beside Scorpius's. Al watched as Scorpius lifted his head, face sweaty and flushed, and kissed Teddy.

Getting out from beneath Scorpius, James moved behind him and dipped two fingers into his hole.

"Quite a mess you left, Teddy," he said, clearly enjoying sliding his fingers through Teddy's come.

"Piss off," Teddy said with a laugh and showed James two fingers of his own.

Scorpius wiggled his hips. "Planning to fuck me or not?"

James smacked his arse—hard—with his free hand and Scorpius yelped. "When I'm ready, I'll fuck you."

"Tease," Scorpius replied. He bent forward, pillowing his head on his forearms and canting his hips back. Al knew James wouldn't be able to wait much longer, not with Scorpius's arse up in the air like that ready to be taken.

"Do it, Jamie," Teddy said, his cock half-hard again. Maybe Al might still have a chance to ride him later.

James closed his eyes and took a deep breath before getting up on his feet and putting them to either side of Scorpius's hips. Al's cock throbbed—that would be a great angle for Scorpius. He'd feel James's cock deep inside him just how he liked it.

Already slick and open, it was easy for James to push into Scorpius's arse in a single thrust.

"You're so fucking dirty, James," Teddy said as he started stroking himself. "Fucking that used up hole."

"Just wait till Al's turn," James replied hands settled on Scorpius's waist. "He'll be overflowing with come."

"Fuck," Al groaned and gripped his cock tightly. Just the idea of it was almost too much. "Jesus, Jamie."

James leered at him. "Like watching me fuck your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, James," Al said looking him square in the eye, "I do."

"Oh fuck," Teddy groaned. "You two are just sick."

"Less talking and more fucking," Scorpius said, pushing back against James. Al could see he was hard again, too.

Good.

"Demanding, isn't he?" James said, but took Scorpius's advice and started fucking him hard. James wouldn't last long and Al sucked in a breath as he watched James's face contort into what appeared to be a rictus of pain before relaxing into slack-jawed pleasure as he filled Scorpius with his come.

"That was hot," Teddy said when James's cock slipped free from Scorpius's arse.

James turned and grinned wickedly even though he looked utterly spent. "Your turn, little brother."

"Not so little," Teddy said when Al stood and finally pushed his pants all the way off.

"Clean yourself up, Teddy, then let him suck you." Al positioned himself behind Scorpius. His arse was red and come dribbled out and ran down his perineum. Al scooped some up and wet his cock with it. "He likes to have something to suck on."

James lay down on the other side of Scorpius and reached underneath him to take his cock in hand. Teddy cast a quick spell on his cock and knelt in front of Scorpius.

Once everyone was in place, Al slid his cock into Scorpius's hole, come spilling out the sides and slicking him as he entered. Scorpius was already so loose and wet there was barely enough friction. But just knowing he was the third to fuck Scorpius, while Teddy fucked his mouth and James wanked him, was enough to make up for it.

This was everything Al had imagined—filthy, depraved, and incredibly hot.

Rolling his hips forward, Al closed his eyes and listened to the wet sound of his cock in Scorpius arse, the slurping of his mouth, the flesh on flesh of James's hand and it was too much and he was coming in pulses, his come mixing with James's and Teddy's.

Scorpius keened and whimpered, his arse spasming around Al's cock as he came. Teddy thrust into his mouth and held his head steady as he came again in his mouth. In a tangle of limbs, they collapsed to the floor, exhausted but well satisfied.

* * *

James looked first at Scorpius who was sprawled on the rug as he slept. He was almost jealous of Al because Scorpius was rather beautiful; pale and thin but still quite masculine.

Teddy was on the sofa and thrown his arm over his face. He'd pulled someone's shirt over his lap and was snoring lightly. He really shouldn't sleep on his back, James thought to himself, but wasn't too concerned about that at the moment.

Finally he allowed himself to look at Al—who was watching him closely, green eyes burning him like a brand.

"Come on," James said quietly. "Where's the loo?"

Al regarded the men sleeping and must have decided they were going to be out for a while. He walked down the corridor and stepped through a door on the right.

James followed him in and shut the door behind him with a soft 'snick'.

When he turned around again, Al was bent over the sink, legs shoulder length apart.

"Fuck, Al," James said, running a hand over Al's flank and down the curve of his arse.

"You know you want to," Al said. He looked over his shoulder at James's cock which seemed to be straining toward him.

"They were all right with the rest," James said, vaguely referring to the partner swap. "Not sure they're ready to hear about this though."

"Then we won't tell them." Al's tone of voice suggested he was talking to a three-year-old. When James opened his mouth, Al added, "Yet. Now, are you going to fuck me or are you going to go home and leave Teddy here? I'd really like to have his cock up my arse before all is said and done."

"Christ, Al, you are so filthy." James gave his cock a stroke and exhaled. "Hand me the lotion."

Al reached for the pink bottle on the countertop and handed it to James.

"It smells like gardenias," he said, snickering. "Best your cock has ever smelled, I'm sure."

"Your arsehole as well," James said, and pumped the bottled twice before smearing his cock with the lotion and then pressing two fingers to Al's hole.

"Don't need much," Al said, pushing back against James's fingers. "'M nice and relaxed."

He was right, it didn't take long before Al was ready to take him. James held his breath as he pressed his cock to Al's hole, watching as it stretched him wide, swallowing his every inch.

"Fuck, Jamie," Al said, his arrogance gone, replaced by pure need.

"I've got you." James reached around and pulled Al's back to his chest then snapped his hips up, filling him completely. They stood and stared at each other in the mirror for a moment, James noticing every way Al was different than he was from the green eyes to the lack of freckles at his shoulders, down to the birthmark on his hip.

Al clenched his arse and James began to move, fucking Al as quietly as he could. Just like they'd done back in James's bed at home. James reached for Al's cock and began stroking it just how he knew he liked, his thumb brushing over the head and smearing precome before he stroked down again. Al's head fell back to his shoulder and James turned his head and kissed him, tasting that familiar mouth again after so long.

"Please," Al begged and James fucked him hard, thrusting up into him as Al fucked his fist.

"Come for me, Al," James whispered. "Come for your brother."

Al cried out and James covered his mouth with his hand as Al's cock spurting all over the sink and even the mirror. James slammed into him, eyes squeezed shut, and moaned loudly as he came, his cock throbbing as he spilled himself deep inside Al.

He pressed a kiss to Al's shoulder, let his hands wander all over his sweat-slicked body.

"I've missed you," Al said. "They'll understand now that they've had a chance to share."

James's cock slipped out and he rubbed his fingers over Al's loose hole, just dipping the tips inside. Al's eyelids fluttered but he kept his eyes open, watching James. James still wasn't completely convinced Teddy or Scorpius was ready for that, but perhaps the next time the four of them came together, he and Al could show them how good they were together.

"Maybe you're right, Al."

"Of course, I am," Al replied, smirking at their reflections in the mirror. "I always have the best ideas."

James thought back over the last four hours and had to agree.

"Yeah, you do," he said, pressing a kiss to Al's cheek.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Open Wide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/841326) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154)
  * [A Pony for Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099037) by [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154)




End file.
